


Paradigm Shift

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Killer, Gen, Season/Series 02, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tynus rethinks his job assignment. Because there's toast, and then there's toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shift

Tynus hated the color brown. It lacked the vibrancy of the blues and greens that enlivened the insects he so enjoyed sketching. When his superiors assigned him to the dead-end duty of a backwater listening post on Fosforon, he saw his life stretch out before him in an unending line of shapeless, shit-colored uniforms.

Until Avon and his friend arrived, and brought with them the threat of his past being exposed. New futures rose up before Tynus: long grey hours in a Federation holding cell, the black void of his own annihilation.

Brown suddenly seemed much more attractive.

-End-


End file.
